Tuesdays
by 1776feels
Summary: Lovino keeps finding himself back at the school library every tuesday, sneaking glances at the Spanish boy he always sees there. College AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. I only own the words below.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesdays<strong>

By: 1776feels

Pairing: Spain x South Italy (Romano) / Spamano

& Hints of UsUk

Rating: T - for language

* * *

><p>It was tuesday and I had found myself at the school library, again. Glancing up at him from across the room every few seconds and staring for a few seconds longer. I still didn't know what the hell I was doing here and why the hell I kept coming back every week. There was just something about him that kept drawing me back here. Something in those alluring green eyes of his that I just could stay away from.<p>

Coming here like this always made me feel like a stupid teenage girl that had a crush on some loser in her class and she would just watch him from afar. But it also kind of made me feel a little bit like a stalker.

I was supposed to be studying but I obviously had more important things to be doing. This was the only time that I ever saw him. I had no classes with him and never saw him around campus. I glanced up from my math book, again, and my eyes went straight across the room and landed on him. His shaggy brown hair hung down off of his face as he intently leant over his textbook. He had papers spread across the entire table taking up most of the space. I kept my gaze on him for a few moments before looking around the library.

It was a huge building with three stories, and probably had every damn book ever written in it. This floor was mainly just tables. Nobody was ever really here at this time though, they all probably had classes, so I always had the perfect view. I didn't have any classes on tuesdays though, and it seemed that he didn't either. There was always a couple of other people too but they were irrelevant and nobody cared about them.

He sat at the exact table in the same exact spot every single week. But I would sit a little bit closer to him every week. Whether it was just one chair over or the next table, I was gradually getting closer ever week. What would I do when I got to his table? I had no answer to that question. I didn't even know his name. All I knew about him was that he came to the library every tuesday afternoon until 5 to study, do his homework, or what ever the hell he was doing over there.

I also knew that he was from Spain. Which wasn't really weird, people from all over Europe came to this university. I had heard him speak only once when he apologised to a women for bumping into her and knocking her book unto the ground. _Lo siento, sēnora! Oh, I mean, i'm very sorry miss._ He then laughed, scratched his head, and helped her with her things.

Despite not knowing a damn thing about him, there was still something drawing me to him. Something was making me come back to this damn library every tuesday, pretending to study, and stealing glancing at him every chance I got.

I wondered if he had ever noticed me here. Unless he was too engrossed in his studying, he almost had to. I had been the only reoccurring presence in his library escapades for five weeks now. And it's not like there was ever many other students here either. I had thought about approaching him before but I never knew what to say. My people skills were total shit.

On the other hand, why should he notice me? I'm sure that he, unlike me, liked girls just like every other 'normal' guy in the world. Why would I expect different? Just because I liked him meant that he had to be like me? That certainly wasn't true. But I still couldn't help but hope.

And why would he notice me anyway? Even if he was like me. It's not like I was anything special. I wasn't smart, or talented, or super good looking, or friendly, or even likeable. All those things were Feliciano. Everybody preferred my brother to me, even if they didn't like to admit it. They all say I should he more like him; nice and friendly, and stop being an introverted asshole like I always was. But I wasn't Feliciano and I didn't want to be like him. Thats why I made sure to go to a completely different university than him. Nobody had someone to compare me to and I could make my own friends. Which wasn't a total failure…

I made one friend. Alfred. He was a loud, obnoxious American but he actually liked me as a friend and wasn't too bad. He was like me, had a boyfriend named Arthur. I hung out with them and their Canadian friend, Mathew, a few times. Though I don't think Arthur liked me that much. He was kind of like… kind of like… _me_, now that I thought about it. And if somebody like him could find somebody that loved him like Alfred did, then I should be able to too. But how was I going to know if the one that fall for actually likes guys? Take a chance like Alfred did with Arthur and just hope that he did? I wasn't so good with taking chances.

We should have to wear wristbands that say _I like boys_ or something like that. That would make life so much easier. Though I guess some people like to hide it, which was so stupid and pissed me off. I didn't care who knew that I was gay and didn't care what they thought about me because of it. I never told anybody about _him_ though. That was my own private little thing.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shuffling papers breaking the perfect silence of the afternoon. I looked up to see him gathering his things. I peeked over at the big clock on the wall. _3:15. _What? It wasn't even four yet, why was he leaving so early? I watched him pull all of his papers into a pile, put them in his book, shove the book his backpack, and stand up.

He was wearing the same thing he usually did. Tight fitting jeans, a flannel shirt, and those red converse he always wore. I watched him walk towards the door, jingling as he went. I was never able to figure out the source of that jingling noise but I think I finally spotted it.

Hanging off one part of his bag were what looked to be three little metal charms. One was a tomato, another a turtle, and the last was the Spanish flag. Well, now I knew that he loved turtles, tomatoes, and being was at least one thing we had in common then. Tomatoes, I fucking love those things! Anyway… why the hell was he leaving early? That bastard.

I grabbed my things and headed for the door, there was no reason for me to stay any longer now that he was gone. I walked out the door and stared towards my dorm when I heard a soft, sweet Spanish accent behind me.

"Hola." I froze. It was _him. _He was right there behind me. Certainly he wasn't talking to me. There had to be somebody else. But I didn't see anyone close by. _Turn around damn it!_ I finally regained my composure and slowly turned around. I saw green eyes staring into me and a big grin spread across a tanned face. It was definitely him and he was definitely talking to me. My eyes grew wide and I scowled to hide the blush starting on my cheeks.

"What the hell do you want?" I yelled. He let out a small laugh.

"So you have been stalking then, haven't you?" His grin turned into a sinister smirk.

"What are you talking about you crazy bastard!" He knew. Holy shit he _knew._ How long has he known. Dammit! What was I going to do now?

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" That damn smirk still on his face. "You've conveniently been here every tuesday when I come to study. Plus I caught you staring a few times, so I had a feeling." He got a little bit closer. "You just helped me prove my theory by leaving at the same I did just now." He looked so proud of himself.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about! I don't have classes in tuesdays so it's my study time. And I have somewhere to be right now. So leave me the fuck alone you Spanish bastard!" I yelled and him then stormed off towards my dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading! :)I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please follow/favourite and leave me a review telling me what you thought of it! The second chapter should be out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy shit! Damn it, damn it, damn it all!

Well, that answered my question of if he ever noticed me. Because yes, yes, he did. I definitely couldn't ever go back there now. I was going to have to forget about this, and forget about him. I needed to get my mind off of this. Maybe Gilbert would be at the room for once and I could do something with him.

Gilbert was my roommate. He was German but would always refer to himself as Prussian because he thought it made him sound 'awesomer'. He was loud, obnoxious, always talking about how awesome he was, and I kind of hated him. But he wasn't that bad. Sometimes. He was almost never there; either in class or out with his friends somewhere. I only saw him in the mornings and the two nights that he didn't go out. Maybe I should go out with them tonight to get my mind of that Spanish bastard. That sounded like a great idea to me.

I finally reached the dorm and knocked on the door. No answer. He was probably still in class. I took out my key and unlocked the door. Our dorm was small, like all dorms, and it really showed that two nineteen year old boys lived there. It was a disaster; trash thrown everywhere, dirty and clean clothes in piles, junk food stuffed in the tiny kitchenette, and two unmade beds. I came in, sat down on my bed and put my face in my hands. Gilbert should be here any minute, his last class got out at 3:30. Almost as if on queue, the door flew open.

"Oh hey loser. Didn't think you'd be home." Gilbert grinned as stepped in, threw his things to the side, and laid down on his bed. I lifted my head and ignored him.

"So, you're going out with your friends tonight, right?" I asked trying not to sound too eager to go out with him. Because I really wasn't.

"Of course I am. It's tuesday. You should know my schedule by now, dummkopf." He rolled over on his side and rested his head on one of his hands. "Why? Are you going to miss me?" He teased me with that full-of-himself-asshole look that he always had on.

"No, you dumbass! I was going to go with you!" I yelled at him.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "So you finally think that you're ready to meet my awesome freunde?" He asked, putting unnecessary emphasis on the word awesome.

"Sure, whatever. I just want to get the hell out of this dorm." I growled, crossing my arms and looking away.

"Okay," He grinned."Just a warning though before you meet them. Francis can be a bit of a creeper, towards both boys and girls. I guess that's just in his French nature. So beware of that. And Antonio-" He broke off as if he was thinking about what to say next. "I guess there is no warning for him. Unless you don't like Spanish people."

Spanish? Could it be? No, it couldn't. I'm sure there are plenty of Spanish people that go to this school. But I can't help but think; What if it's him? What would I do if I saw him after he confronted me about my stalking? I had no fucking idea what I would do. But it couldn't be him. There's no way that he would be friends with Gilbert, of all people. So I should probably stop worrying.

"Oh yeah! And he's gay, just like you. So maybe you two will get along pretty well." He winked at me then continued to move his eyebrows up and down. I rolled my eyes. Well, I guess if it was him, that's a pretty good start.

We had arrived at the pub where Gilbert was meeting his friends a few hours later. My mind was still on him and I was thinking of all the possible things that could happen if he just so happened to be Gilbert's Spanish friend.

"They should already be here. I always come awesomely late." He said as we walked up to the front door. I rolled my eyes. He stopped. "Now, are you sure that you're ready to deal with all of this awesomeness that you are about to see?"

"They're just people you damn idiota!" I yelled as I went to push the door open. I stormed into the little pub and my eyes instantly locked with green ones. Oh shit. It was him. I didn't know what to do so I started panicking. I tried to turn around and run out the door but Gilbert was there to stop me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gilbert snickered as he blocked the door.

"Gilbert!" I heard a Spanish voice behind me, which made me freeze. "You brought my stalker!" He clapped his hands ecstatically.

"So it was him after all." Gilbert evilly smiled at me.

"Si! You were right."

"He's a cute one too." I heard a French accent come from behind him.

"Shut up Francis. This one is Antonio's." Gilbert glared at the blonde that began walking towards us.

"Ahhh….. Come on Gilbert you know I'm only playing around honhonhonhon."

"Okay, what the fuck is going on here?!" I finally yelled, tired of all this not knowing what's going on. They all laughed at me, which only pissed me off further. "Damn it! Jus-"

"Calm down bro." Gilbert cut me off.

"Gil, you haven't even introduced us yet! He's so confused." The damn Spaniard smiled at me sweetly, which caused me to blush so I crossed my arms and looked away. Damn it! Why was he so cute?

"Oh yeah, oops." My obnoxious roommate smugly grinned. "Lovino, this is Antonio. We know that you've been stalking him and have been trying to hook you guys up." He rested his elbow on the Frenchmans shoulder as he looked from me to Antonio with that smug grin never leaving his face.

"Oui, we were trying to bring your love together. But now that I see this boy, I regret trying to be the love doctor." The blonde dramatically sighed. "He's just so cute honhonhon!" He winked as he reached his hand towards my face. I smacked it away.

"Don't touch me you creepy French perv!" They all laughed in unison as he pulled his hand back.

"Well, we'll just leave you guys alone then." The German said as the started walking away, pushing the Frenchman with him. He then whispered something in the Spaniard's ear that I didn't quite catch but he snickered and shooed them off. Now we were alone.

"Heh, sorry about them." He scratched the back of his head as he came a little closer to me. "They are a bit-"

"Fucking insane." I finished his sentence for him.

"Si," He smiled. "You now, I was going to introduce myself to you today but you stormed off!" He sounded a bit saddened by that fact.

"Well of course I stormed off you dumbass! The cute boy that I had been admiring from afar had noticed that I was fucking watching him and called me a goddamn stalker!" My eyes widened and face turned red as I realised what I had said. Oh shit.

"Aww, so you think I'm cute?"

"Well….. I… Just…. Fuck you." I splutter in an attempt to explain myself, and look away in embarrassment.

"Calm down, Novio. No need to get so flustered about it." He chuckles and puts his hand on my shoulder.

I look into those green eyes and just have to wonder what's running through his head. I mean honestly he comes across as ditzy a lot of the time, but in this moment it looks like he's contemplating a life or death decision. "If you have something to say just say it already would you: you're making me nervous." I snap at him, but try to temper my tone with a slightly kinder look.

"Well… I was just wondering if you would be kind enough to give 'The cute boy that' you 'had been admiring from afar' a chance and go out on a date with me sometime?" He attempts to say this with a cocky grin on his face, but it comes across to me as more of a nervous smile.

I can't help but smile at his word choice. "You're lucky I like you or I would have just said no automatically for your pathetic attempt at quoting me, you Spanish bastard." I smile and shove his shoulder playfully. "And if what I said wasn't clear enough for you thats a - oh how would you put it in Spanish? Si, 'Novio'." I smirk.

"Alright!" He cheers and links his arm with mine. "I'm starving, and I know a great Spanish place around here called Tres Hermanas." He looks at me, but all I do is raise an eyebrow. "Well…." He trails off as if he's expecting an answer.

"Well what, dumbass! You didn't ask a fucking question!" I stare at him in disbelief. I mean come on even this ditzy Spaniard has to realize that I'm not a fucking mind-reader.

He chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head. "Oh right… Guess I got a bit ahead of myself….. Well then uh…. Would you like to go get dinner with me at the most amazing Spanish restaurant in existence?"

"Alright I guess I'll give you a shot." I force my voice and expression to remain bored but on the inside I'm practically screaming with excitement. WIth a smile he leads me out the door, and I can only hope this will be more than a one time thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am deeply sorry for it taking me nearly 5 months to come out with this second chapter. I probably would've never finished it if my best friend (doomedAquarius) wouldn't have harassed me about it then eventually finished writing it for me. So credit to her for the end of this chapter. You should go check her out, she's cool, I promise. And don't forget to favourite/review. Thanks :)


End file.
